My Boyfriend My Savior
by Miyokocchi
Summary: Sasuke menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto dari kejadian mengerikan. WARNING: KHUSUS 18 . YANG DIBAWAH UMUR, CARI CERITA LAIN SAJA HEHE:D DAN YAOI HARD, LEMON.


**My Boyfriend My Savior**

 **Khusus 18+! Yang di bawah umur mendingan cari cerita yang lain aja yaaa, gak nanggung kalo gerah sendiri hehehe.**

 **Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning: YAOI HARD**

 **Selamat membaca:D**

* * *

Naruto adalah remaja 16 tahun berwajah wanita. Dia mempunyai paras yang sangat manis, sehingga banyak yang menganggap Naruto adalah seorang wanita.

Di sekolah, Naruto adalah siswa yang paling suka protes. Naruto juga orang yang pantang menyerah. Satu-satunya hal yang kurang bagi Naruto adalah akademik Naruto, nilainya selalu pas-pasan.

Suatu hari, seorang anak dari mafia Akatsuki, melihat sosok Naruto yang bermain basket di lapangan umum. Anak tersebut tidak lain adalah Hidan.

"Siapa yang berambut blonde itu?" tanya Hidan, tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto

"Dia? Naruto namanya" kata Ukon, mengikuti arah pandangan Hidan

"Naruto?"

"Dia anak pindahan, mungkin sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu saat awal semester dimulai" kata Ukon

"Aah, begitu. Naruto...huh? Fufu" tergambar _smirk_ di bibir Hidan

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Ukon

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya licik Hidan

"Hmmmm" Ukon berpikir sesaat, "Mungkin" lanjut Ukon. Hidan tersenyum evil

xxxxx

 _Duk duk duk_. Naruto menggiring bola untuk memasukannya ke dalam ring. "Yeaaah! Wuhuuu!" Naruto bersorak karena dia berhasil memasukan bola ke dalam ring. Dia juga saling tos dengan teman satu timnya. Naruto melihat jam tangannya, sudah jam 5 sore

"Shikamaru, aku duluan ya!" kata Naruto, buru-buru memakai jas sekolahnya lagi

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru

"Aku ada janji, sampai jumpa teman-teman!" kata Naruto sambil melangkah pergi dan melambaikan tangan.

"Janji dengan siapa dia?" tanya Kiba heran

"Sasuke lah, siapa lagi" kata Shikamaru

Janji Naruto adalah bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Sasuke Uchiha. Mereka berdua berbeda satu tahun. Sasuke berumur 17 tahun, seorang anak kuliahan. Jangan heran jika Sasuke sudah kuliah di umur semuda itu, belum lagi tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirnya untuk kuliah. Otak Sasuke sangatlah jenius

Naruto berlari secepat dia bisa dengan perasaan gembira karena akan bertemu di taman, sesuai janji yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Wajah Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Mereka berdua adalah sepasang sahabat dari lahir dan telah menjalin hubungan sejak Naruto masuk ke bangku SMP. Hubungan mereka sudah berumur 5 tahun.

"Sasukeeeee!" Naruto memanggil kekasihnya dengan penuh semangat.

Sasuke sudah berdiri menunggu Naruto di taman. Mendengar suara yang dirindukannya, Sasuke berbalik badan, melihat Naruto berlari ke arahnya. Tanpa ada basa-basi, Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke erat-erat. "Selamat dataaang! Aku saaaaaangat merindukanmu!" kata Naruto bahagia

Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto lebih erat lagi, "Aku pulang" bisik Sasuke, tersungging sebuah senyuman khasnya

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke, mereka berdua saling menebarkan senyum satu sama lain. Namun, wajah Sasuke berubah dingin ketika melihat luka di kening Naruto yang tertutupi poni Naruto

"Kenapa dengan keningmu ini?" tanya Sasuke, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut Naruto

"Ah, aku jatuh beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi sudah tidak apa-apa" kata Naruto

"Jatuh? Bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang membuatmu jatuh?" tanya Sasuke, mengintrogasi serius Naruto

"Aku jatuh sendiri. Jangan dipikirkan, aku tidak hilang ingatan, tenang saja" kata Naruto, masing bisa tercengir senang. Sasuke menghela nafasnya, Naruto tidak berubah, masih sama ketika dia SMP. Ceroboh. "Sasuke, ayo pergi, ayo kita lihat bintang!" kata Naruto bersemangat

"Hey. Apa kau tidak melihat jam? Ini masih sore, bukan waktu yang tepat" kata Sasuke

"Oh iya, aku lupa" kata Naruto

Sasuke berdecih kesal melihat wajah polosnya Naruto memasang ekspresi lupa

"Kita pergi" kata Sasuke, menggandeng tangan Naruto

"Kemana?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Nanti kau juga tau" kata Sasuke, menarik tubuh Naruto begitu saja

Sambil berjalan, Sasuke menyadari jika Naruto tidak memakai syalnya, padahal hari ini lumayan dingin. Syal yang terlingkar di leher Sasuke, dia lepas untuk dilingkari ke leher Naruto. Naruto terdiam terkejut ketika sebuah kain tiba-tiba melingkar di lehernya

"Hey, tidak apa-apa, kau bisa pakai syalmu" kata Naruto

"Mau masuk angin? Udara dingin seperti ini seharusnya memakai syal. Kau ini. Jangan mengundang penyakit kenapa" kata Sasuke, terdengar kesal

Naruto cemberut. "Hey, aku ini sudah berumur 16 tahun, tubuhku itu sudah kuat tau!" protes Naruto

"Jangan membantah. Ini demi kesehatanmu, bodoh" kata Sasuke, mendorong kepala Naruto dengan ujung jari telunjuknya

"Hey! Jangan menempeleng kepalaku!" protes Naruto

Sasuke mengabaikan protesan Naruto, tangan Naruto kembali digenggam untuk dimasukan ke dalam saku jaket _coat_ nya.

Naruto senang sekali bisa bersama Sasuke kembali. Sudah 5 tahun lamanya, semenjak Sasuke mengambil pendidikan SMA dan kuliah di Spanyol, Naruto jarang berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke. Naruto hanya bisa berkomunikasi saat natal maupun tahun baru.

"Kau tampak senang sekali" kata Sasuke

"Tentu saja, hey. Kita hanya bisa berkomunikasi saat malam sabtu, malam minggu, natal dan tahun baru. Sekarang aku bisa melihatmu sepanjang waktu hehe" kata Naruto, "Ah, ya berapa lama kau liburan?" tanya Naruto

"Sampai mahasiswa baru masuk kuliah" kata Sasuke

"Benarkah? Sangat lama dong? Lalu lalu, apa kau tidak mengurus anak-anak ospek?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Membuang waktu" kata Sasuke

Naruto mencibir kesal, semakin lama sifat Sasuke semakin cuek dan semakin irit berbicara. "Hey, tidak bisakah kau menambah kosakata? Kau selalu berbicara tidak lebih dari sepuluh kata" kata Naruto, menggerutu sebal

"Bisakah kau diam. Benar-benar cerewet" kata Sasuke, menghentikan langkahnya, memasang wajah protesnya campur sebalnya Sasuke

"Apa?! Hey!" kata Naruto, suara meninggi, lalu kaki Sasuke ditendang keras-keras oleh Naruto

"Aduh! Sialan kau Naruto!" kata Sasuke, loncat-loncat memegangi kakinya yang ditendang

"Rasakan itu!" kata Naruto

Sasuke berdecih kesal sebelum menjitak keras kepala Naruto

"Hey!" Naruto protes lagi, memegangi kepalanya yang sakit

"Hey, kau mau diam atau kuakhiri kencan kita hari ini" kata Sasuke mengancam.

Naruto berdecih kesal, tidak mau kencan spesial ini berakhir, Naruto mencibir dan terpaksa menuruti ucapan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua menonton bioskop, makan malam bersama dan melihat pesta kembang api. _Duaar duaar._ Kembang api meledak di udara mengeluarkan berbagai macam warna. Mata Naruto berbinar senang melihat keindahan ledakan kembang api di angkasa. Pandangan Sasuke tidak bisa dialihkan dari wajah Naruto.

"Bagusnya...sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat kembang api seperti ini.." kata Naruto terkagum, terus memangdang angkasa

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke

"Tentu saja.. Siapa yang tidak suka dengan kembang api" kata Naruto

"Kau ingin selamanya seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Hm.. Aku tidak mau ini berakhir.." kata Naruto

"Aku juga" kata Sasuke. Pandangan Naruto teralihkan untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke mulai tergerak pelan untuk menangkap wajah Naruto, mendekati bibirnya perlahan sebelum mencium Naruto

Naruto memejamkan matanya ketika Naruto merasakan nafas Sasuke. Butuh waktu satu detik untuk membuat mereka berdua saling melumat lembut satu sama lain.

Setelah melihat kembang api, sudah waktunya bagi Sasuke untuk menepati janjinya. Dia mengajak Naruto ke danau ‒tempat nongkrong mereka berdua‒ untuk melihat bintang, sebuah teropong bintang besar telah tersiapkan di atas rerumputan.

Naruto langsung berlari mendekati teropong untuk melihat bintang, Sasuke duduk santai di samping Naruto. "Waaah... _sugeee_!" kata Naruto kagum. Bintang yang berhasil di tangkap mengeluarkan banyak warna, ada juga planet-planet tata surya dan berbagai macam galaksi bintang.

Setelah puas melihat bintang dengan teropong, Naruto mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sasuke. Memandang wajah Sasuke dengan ekspresi ceria. "Sasuke, terimakasih. Kau tau, ini adalah kencan yang paling mengesankan setelah 5 tahun tidak bertemu" kata Naruto

Sasuke memberikan pandangan _gentle_ ke Naruto sebelum merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil cincin yang di dalam kotak cincin. Tangan Naruto diambil olehnya untuk memasukan sebuah cincin ke jari manis Naruto.

"Jangan berani-berani menghilangkan cincin ini. Kuperingatkan kau" kata Sasuke mengancam

Naruto tidak tau apakah dirinya harus senang atau sedih. Cincin ini adalah cincin mendiang ibunya dulu. Kedua orang tua Sasuke bersama Itachi meninggal kecelakaan saat Sasuke berumur 5 tahun. "Hey...aku tidak tau apakah aku harus‒"

"Aku tidak peduli" kata Sasuke, memotong ucapan Naruto, "Cincin itu, kuberikan padamu. Lebih baik melingkar di jari manismu daripada sendirian di dalam kotak. Cincin milik ayahku sudah hangus terbakar"

Naruto diam. Perasaan Sasuke, seolah masuk dan menguasai seluruh perasaan Naruto melalui pemberian cincin ini. "Terimakasih...meskipun aku―"

Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibir Naruto kembali terlumat oleh Sasuke. Naruto memejamkan matanya, merasakan bibir Sasuke yang lembut, bibir bawah dan bibir atas Naruto dihisap oleh Sasuke secara bergantiang, menggigit bibir bawah Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dia langsung melesakan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mencari pasangannya sebelum terjadi tautan lidah yang seru. "Hmmh..." Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak mendesah

Sasuke mengintip, terlihat wajah Naruto sudah memerah tomat, Sasuke semakin membuaskan ciumannya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Keesokan paginya Naruto berangkat sekolah dengan wajah cerah. "Aku berangkaaat!" teriak Naruto sambil keluar dari rumah. Sepanjang jalan, Naruto bersenandung ria, kedua tangannya tersilang di belakang kepala, kepulangan Sasuke benar-benar membuat hari-hari Naruto menjadi semakin cerah dan berwarna

Di pertigaan, Sasuke sudah menunggu Naruto di atas motor ninjanya untuk mengantar Naruto sekolah. Seperti biasa, Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Pagi Sasuke!" sapa semangat Naruto

"Yeah" kata Sasuke, sambil menyerahkan helm

 _Ngeeenggg_. Naruto memeluk Sasuke sepanjang jalan, tidak bisa berhenti melihat wajah Sasuke yang konsen menyetir. Sasuke memang sangat tampan jika sedang berkonsentrasi dan dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Naruto merapatkan tubuhnya dan lingkaran tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Sasuke.

Merasakan lingkaran tangan Naruto semakin rapat dan kencang, mata Sasuke melirik ke bawah sebelum kembali fokus menyetir motornya.

Dimanapun Sasuke berada, dia selalu mendapatkan tatapan genit dari para gadis yang melihat Sasuke. "Sasuke, aku pergi ya!" kata Naruto semangat. Saat Naruto berbalik badan, kakinya akan maju satu langkah, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto mencium bibirnya sekilas. Sebagian gadis berteriak histeris, sebagian lagi cemberut kesal terhadap Naruto.

"Hey! Jangan menciumku tiba-tiba begitu, aku malu!" bisik kesal Naruto, wajahnya semerah tomat

"Masuklah" kata Sasuke, terdengar cuek dan santai

Naruto merengut sebal, berbalik badan dan melangkah pergi dengan hentakan kaki.

Di kelas, Naruto bertemu dengan seorang pria blonde terkucir kuda. Pria itu tersenyum mesum kepada Naruto. "Siapa...kau?" tanya Naruto

"Ikuti aku" kata pria itu

Tangan Naruto digenggam dan main tarik tubuh Naruto. Jalan Naruto tergopoh-gopoh sampai Naruto masuk ke daerah anak kelas 3. Di kelas 3-B, Naruto dipertemukan oleh seseorang berambut perak.

"Halo!" kata pria rambut perak tersebut, alias Hidan, bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk mendekati Naruto

Naruto kebingungan sekaligus gugup karena berhadapan langsung dengan kakak kelasnya, "Ha-Halo..anu..kak.."

"Naruto, iya kan?" tanya Hidan

Naruto semakin kebingungan, darimana kakak kelasnya ini tau nama dirinya. "Darimana kakak tau namaku?" tanya bingung Naruto

Naruto tidak mengetahui jika Hidan adalah generasi muda dari anggota mafia Konoha yang ditakuti oleh seluruh warga negara Konoha, Akatsuki. Setiap siswa yang lewat melihat Naruto berhadapan langsung dengan Hidan, memberikan ekspresi ketakutan bercampur simpati

Hidan sering melakukan kekerasan di sekolah, dan sering melakukan hubungan seks bebas terhadap wanita maupun pria.

"Siapapun yang baru masuk ke sekolah ini, namanya akan langsung meledak kemana-mana" kata Hidan, memberikan _smirk_

"Lalu, apa ada urusan denganku?" tanya Naruto

"Ada. Tidurlah bersamaku" kata Hidan

"Apa?!"

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu masa SMA yang sebenarnya, manis" kata Hidan, memegang ujung dagu Naruto

Naruto reflek menepis kasar tangan Hidan, memberikan tatapan kebencian, "Tidak mau!" kata Naruto, menolak mentah-mentah di hadapan wajah Hidan

Semua orang terkejut, seolah melihat bom atom yang baru saja meledak di depan mata mereka sendiri.

"Apa kau bilang?!" kata Hidan, emosi, dirinya telah dipermalukan total oleh sosok anak baru

"Hey dengarkan aku kau mesum. Aku tidak akan pernah mau tidur denganmu. Jangan menggangguku lagi atau kuhajar kau, kau paham?!" kata Naruto, setelah selesai berbicara, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hidan sambil menggerutu tidak jelas sepanjang jalan

Hidan sebelumnya tidak pernah di tolak oleh siapapun, karena memang tidak ada yang berani menolak Hidan. "Kau akan bermimpi buruk anak baru!" gumam kesal Hidan, terus memperhatikan Naruto hingga lenyap di belokan tembok dengan emosi yang membara

"Apa-apaan dia itu, seenaknya mengajak tidur. Memangnya aku kekasihnya apa! Benar-benar. Hih! Jika bukan kakak kelas, sudah kuhajar dia habis-habisan!" gerutu Naruto

Kabar tentang penolakan mentah-mentahnya Naruto terhadap ajakan Hidan, tersebar dengan cepat. Para murid menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan juga berbisik-bisik setiap melihat sosok Naruto.

Saat istirahat dari main bola basket, Shikamaru dan Kiba menanyakan Naruto langsung tentang kabar yang beredar pagi ini

"Hey, kau mati Naruto" kata Kiba

"Kenapa? Memangnya dia dewa, bisa mengatur nyawa seseorang" kata Naruto, merengut, menggerutu

"Kau tidak mendengar beritanya?" tanya Shikamaru

"Berita apa?" tanya Naruto, kebingungan

"Hidan itu generasi mudanya Akatsuki" kata Shikamaru

Naruto melotot terkejut. Nafas dan degupan Naruto seolah berhenti sesaat. "Kau pasti bercanda"

"Banyak orang yang bernasib seperti dirimu, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani menolak ajakan Hidan. Dia itu orang yang berbahaya, seharusnya kau jangan menolaknya" kata Kiba

Naruto memang takut terhadap Akatsuki, tapi ketakutan Naruto tidak sebanding dengan ketakutan mereka semua. Sasuke sebenarnya generasi muda Akatsuki, klan yang paling ditakuti di Akatsuki. Bisa dibilang, ketua tertingginya Akatsuki.

"Aku tidak mau enak saja. Aku tidak akan pernah mau tidur selain dengan kekasihku sendiri!" kata Naruto menggerutu, membela dirinya sendiri

"Tapi kau bisa dalam bahaya. Aku tidak tau hal buruk macam apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya" kata Shikamaru

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Jangan khawatir, aku ini kuat. Jika mereka macam-macam, aku akan langsung menghajarnya!" kata Naruto, melakukan gerakan tinju ke udara hampa

Shikamaru dan Kiba saling bertukar pandangan, mereka berdua tidak mengetahui jika kekasihnya Naruto yang pernah diceritakan olehnya adalah generasi muda Akatsuki juga, jadi mereka berdua sangat meragukan ucapannya Naruto.

Pulang sekolah pun, Naruto dijemput oleh Sasuke. Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto penasaran apakah Sasuke mengenal yang namanya sosok Hidan atau tidak. Naruto bisa saja mengadukan Hidan kepada Sasuke, tapi Naruto tidak mau membuat Sasuke khawatir. Lagipula, selama Naruto bisa berkalahi, dirinya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Naruto turun dari motor, membuka helmnya saat sudah tiba di depan rumah. "Sasuke" panggilnya

"Apa?"

"Hmm..." Naruto terdiam sesaat, memikirkan kembali apa yang ingin dia tanyakan, "Apa kau mengenal Hidan?"

"Kenapa?" kata Sasuke, merasakan sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi pada Naruto

"Tidak ada. Di sekolah, aku mendengar bahwa Hidan adalah salah satu generasi muda Akatsuki, sama seperti dirimu. Aku penasaran jika kau mengenalnya atau tidak" kata Naruto

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Apapun yang dia lakukan terhadapmu, segera beritahu aku. Paham?" kata Sasuke

Naruto sudah menduga Sasuke akan mengatakan hal semacam ini. Meskipun dari kalangan mafia, dia sangat baik terhadap Naruto dan serius menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto. Tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan sedikitpun meskipun mereka sedang bertengkar sehebat apapun.

"Hm!" kata Naruto, mengangguk sekali berantusias.

"Masuklah" kata Sasuke

"Aku duluan, hati-hati di jalan" kata Naruto

"Hm" kata Sasuke, sedikit menganggukan kepala

Sambil Naruto meraih gagang pintu, motor Sasuke melaju pergi. Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam, _'Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Naruto_!' pikir Naruto, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya supaya tidak terlalu memikirkan Hidan

"Aku pulaaang!" kata Naruto, masuk ke dalam rumah.

Setelah makan malam, Naruto beranjak ke kamar untuk mengerjakan PR-nya. Sambil mengerjakan PR, Naruto mengunyah ciki yang berukuran besar. Ponselnya juga tidak lepas dari genggamannya karena bolak balik memfoto soal matematika yang rumit untuk dikirimkan ke Sasuke supaya kekasihnya itu membantu Naruto.

Saat akan mengerjakan nomor 14, soal tentang integral eksponen, Naruto mendapatkan pesan dari teman sekelasnya, Sakon.

Sakon: Naruto, ayo kita kerjakan PR bersama! Aku punya contekan dari kelas lain

N: Yang benar?! Mau dong! Foto foto!

Sakon: Datang saja ke rumahku, pada berkumpul nih.

N: Baiklah, tunggu aku ya!

Sakon: Oke!

Naruto buru-buru memasukan buku PR-nya ke dalam tas selempangnya dan peralatan tulisnya sebelum lari keluar kamar. "Ibu ayah! Aku mengerjakan tugas di rumah teman yaa! Aku berangkaaat!" kata Naruto

"Dimana Naruto?! Hey Naruto!" teriakan Kushina tidak sampai kepada Naruto yang keburu keluar rumah. "Hah...anak itu" gumam lelah Kushina

Naruto berlari-lari di langit yang sudah gelap sekaligus mendung. Tiba di rumah Sakon, Naruto langsung memencet tombol rumah. Setelah mendapat izin masuk, Naruto membuka pagar dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Anehnya, rumah Sakon sangat sepi. Tidak ada siapapun di sini. "Sakooooon!" kata Naruto, beteriak memanggilnya.

Dari lantai dua, muncul Sakon dari balik tembok. "Oi Naruto, di sini" kata Sakon

Naruto naik ke tangga menuju lantai dua mengikuti Sakon. Dia mengajak Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar yang kosong. Sepertinya bukan kamar Sakon, karena benda-benda di sini terlalu rapih untuk seorang remaja seperti Sakon.

 _Cklek_.

Sakon mengunci kamarnya, kuncinya dia masukan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Hey, dimana yang lainnya? Kau bilang pada berkumpul" kata Naruto, terheran melihat ruangan ini begitu sepi

"Halo Naruto, terimakasih sudah mau berkunjung"

Suara itu membuat mata Naruto melebar, menoleh, mendapati sosok Hidan, Ukon―saudara kembar identik Sakon― dan Deidara.

Naruto ketakutan dan mulai bergetar, kaki Naruto melangkah mundur secara perlahan. "Se-Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto, terbata-bata

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu, Naruto brengsek" kata Hidan.

"Kau menipuku ya Sakon!?" kata Naruto, marah

"Bingo!" kata Sakon, menyeringai evil.

"Brengsek!" Naruto mengayunkan tinjunya, sayangnya, tinjuan Naruto mudah dihindari oleh Sakon dan tanpa jeda, perut Naruto ditinju keras-keras. Naruto berlutut di hadapan Sakon, memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tinjuan Sakon mengenai tepat ulu hati Naruto.

Tangan Naruto kemudian ditangkap oleh Sakon dan Ukon, Deidara tersenyum senang merekam sebuah video menggunakan _handycam_ , Naruto dilemparkan ke tempat tidur oleh dua saudara kembar identik tersebut.

"Brengsek kalian semuaaa!" Naruto menyerang Hidan, tapi sayangnya itu adalah keputusan yang salah total.

Hidan membanting tubuh Naruto, menginjak tubuh Naruto dan membuat wajah Naruto babak belur. Naruto dikeroyok oleh tiga orang sekaligus. _Buk buk buk._ Injakan dan tendangan mereka bertiga terhenti saat melihat Naruto sudah tidak berdaya.

"Hey brengsek, kau harus menemani aku. Paham?" kata Hidan, mengangkat dagu Naruto.

Naruto di tubuhnya yang sudah lemas, melayangkan tinju lagi. "Keras kepala!" kata Hidan lama-lama emosi sambil menggampar keras-keras Naruto.

Naruto diseret tangannya mendekati ranjang sebelum Naruto dilempar ke atas ranjang. Hidan melucuti pakaian Naruto untuk telanjang bulat. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Hey hentikan! Apa-apaan kau! Hey!" Naruto memberontak untuk mempertahankan bajunya, tapi Hidan selalu melakukan kekerasan, Hidan menghajar kepala Naruto dengan sebuah botol minum sampai kepala Naruto berdarah.

"Jangan cerewet kau brengsek!" kata Hidan.

"Tidak apa yang kau lakukan! Hey! Hentikan ku bilang! Jangan!" Naruto memberontak terus menerus. Hidan mengabaikan teriakan Naruto dan mengunci tangan Naruto untuk bisa menikmati bibir Naruto. "Hmmmpp...Hmmp...Hmmmppp..!" Naruto mau melepaskan diri tapi tidak bisa. Kakinya ikut-ikutan dikunci oleh Sakon dan Ukon. Tubuh Naruto pun dijilati dan dihisap-hisap setiap inci.

"Wooww! Mantap hahaha!" Deidara tertawa puas ketika melihat Hidan melumat bibir Naruto secara kasar.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Naruto selain berteriak di dalam hati. Berteriak dan berdoa memanggil nama Sasuke untuk datang dan menghajar mereka semua. Menyadari hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, membuat mata Naruto berkaca-kaca.

Sakon, Ukon, Deidara tertawa bahagia melihat aksinya Hidan. Bibir Hidan tidak lagi mencium Naruto, tapi turun ke leher Naruto, memberikan banyak _kissmark_ di sana. Naruto menangis memohon untuk menghentikan hal ini, tapi diabaikan oleh Hidan

Hidan secara cepat mengeluarkan sebuah botol mini kaca dari saku celana, benda itu main dimasukan ke dalam anus Naruto. "Aah!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Sebuah benda asing telah masuk secara kasar. Hidan membuat benda itu bolak-balik masuk-keluar dari anus Naruto sehingga Naruto merasakan sakit yang luar biasa

Lalu terasa lagi tiga buah jari langsung menusuk anus Naruto, Hidan memaju mundurkan jarinya secara kasar dan liar, sementara mulutnya menghisap liar puting kecil Naruto.

Air mata Naruto terus mengalir. Naruto merasakan rasa jijik, terhina dan perasaan kotor. Tubuhnya yang belum pernah bersentuhan dengan tubuh orang lain, telah tersentuh secara terhina. Naruto merasa dirinya telah menjadi sebuah sampah

Hidan mencabut ketiga jarinya dengan kasar, menjilatnya sebelum meremat kencang juniornya Naruto. Setelah itu, Hidan memasukan junior Naruto ke dalam mulutnya, menghisap, menggigit, menjilat. Naruto hanya bisa menggelinjang dan berteriak untuk menghentikan aksi Hidan

Libido Naruto semakin naik dan naik, aksi Hidan membuat Naruto mengeluarkan cairannya. Hidan tersenyum senang, bahkan tertawa senang saat juniornya Hidan dimasukan ke dalam lubang kenikmatannya Naruto. Hidan menggenjot Naruto secara kasar bagaikan binatang. Suara teriakan kenikmatan Hidan terdengar keras dan jelas. Genjotan Hidan berhenti, tapi Hidan mencium ganas Naruto, kedua tangannya memelintir puting kecil Naruto.

Naruto kewalahan, tenaganya benar-benar sudah lenyap.

Hidan lalu mengemut rakus puting Naruto, menggigitnya, lalu menariknya dengan gigi-gigi Hidan. Sementara puting satunya dipelintir, ditarik dan ditekan-tekan oleh jemari Hidan

Hampir setengah leher Naruto terdapat _kissmark_ buatan Hidan. Di puncak kenikmatan Hidan, Hidan menusuk anus Naruto dengan juniornya dan menggenjot Naruto lagi.

Setelah puas, Hidan menyingkir dan buruknya, giliran Sakon yang menikmati tubuh Naruto.

Sampai jam 4 pagi, Naruto telah diperkosa oleh 4 orang sekaligus dalam satu malam. Darah yang keluar dari anus Naruto, tersebar di seprai. Naruto terus menangis dan menangis. Ponselnya di ambil oleh mereka berempat, kaki dan tangannya diborgol dengan rantai. Naruto dibiarkan telanjang bulat, kedinginan di bawah AC.

Tidak ada yang curiga dengan Naruto. Hidan telah memaksa Naruto untuk menelpon kedua orangtuanya jika dia akan menginap di rumah temannya dalam beberapa hari. Sebagai alibi, Sakon dan Ukon selesai menikmati tubuh Naruto, pergi ke rumah Naruto untuk mengambil buku pelajaran dan seragamnya Naruto

Di pagi hari pun, sebelum berangkat sekolah, mereka berempat kembali menggenjot Naruto secara bergantian dan memasukan benda-benda asing ke dalam anus Naruto.

"Sasuke...hiks...Sasuke...hikss...tolong aku..." lirih Naruto, meringkuk kedinginan, kesakitan dalam tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat

Keesokan harinya, di rumah kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke terheran-heran karena ponsel Naruto tidak aktif dari semalam. Saat menanyakan ke Kushina dan Minato, mereka bilang jika Naruto menginap di rumah temannya.

TIba-tiba, Hidan menelponnya. "Kenapa?" kata Sasuke, menjawab panggilan Hidan

" _Sasuke, ayo ke rumah Sakon. Ada kejutan untukmu!"_ kata Hidan

"Aku segera ke sana" kata Sasuke

Tidak sampai membutuhkan waktu dua jam, Sasuke sampai di rumah Sakon. Setelah memakirkan motornya, Hidan menyambut senang kedatanagn Sasuke

"Yooo! Selamat datang kembali di Jepang bos!" kata Hidan, memberikan jabatan tangan pria

"Yeah" kata Sasuke, membalas jabatan tangan pria Hidan

"Hey, kau pasti akan suka kejutan ini" kata Hidan, merangkul Sasuke.

Hidan mengantar Sasuke masuk ke kamar Sakon. "Ta daaaaa!" kompak mereka berempat saat melihat Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar Sakon

Sungguh pemandangan apa ini, Sasuke merasakan sebuah gamparan keras di wajahnya sendiri. Mata tajam Sasuke membelak sangat lebar. Kedua tangan Naruto terikat menyatu di puncak pegangan besi atas ranjang, kedua mata Naruto ditutupi oleh kain hitam, banyak bekas cambukan, _kissmark_ , lebam dan ada darah yang tidak sedikit meleber di seprai. Yang mengerikannya lagi, Naruto telanjang bulat dan wajahnya babak belur tidak karuan

"Bagaimana, apa kau mau langsung mencoba, atau menunggu giliran?" tawar Hidan

"Satu pertanyaan, apa kalian memasukan benda-benda ini ke dalam anusnya?" tanya Sasuke, melihat ada tongkat, pensil, penghapus, pulpen, karet gelang, tempat lem batangan, dan benda kecil lainnya

"Yap!" kompak mereka berempat

Sudah. Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Tanpa ada aba-aba, Sasuke menjedutkan keras kepala Hidan ke meja lampu, ke dinding lalu meleparnya ke lantai untuk menginjaknya sampai Hidan mengeluarkan darah banyak.

"Sasuke!" Deidara, Sakon dan Ukon mencoba untuk menghentikan Sasuke, namun mereka berdua malah bernasib sama

Sasuke menendang wajah Hidan, menendang perut Sakon, membanting keras tubuh Ukon.

"Brengsek kau Uchiha!" Hidan menyerang Sasuke dengan tongkat

Sasuke berhasil menangkap serangan tongkat Hidan, langsung merebut tongkat itu, melayangkan tinju ke wajah Hidan dan menendang keras perut Hidan. Tubuh Hidan terhempas keras membentur meja lampu hingga lampu jatuh pecah ke lantai.

Sakon, Ukon dan Deidara tidak berani melawan Sasuke yang merupakan asli keturunan klan Uchiha.

Mereka berempat, meringis kesakitan di lantai, sementara Sasuke mencoba mengendalikan dirinya yang bergetar untuk membuka ikatan mata Naruto. Mata Naruto bengkak, bukan hanya karena menangis, tapi karena pukulan yang keras. Banyak kebiruan di sekiling matanya.

"Sasuke..." lirih Naruto, menangis kembali, mengeluarkan perasaan takut dan sakitnya.

Setelah membebaskan tangan Naruto, Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat-erat. "Maafkan aku...maafkan aku..." bisik Sasuke, membelai lembut kepala Naruto. Sangat menyakitkan dan menyesakan hati melihat Naruto seperti ini

Naruto hanya bisa menangis terisak-isak dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, menghapus linangan air mata Naruto dengan kedua jempolnya. Sasuke membuka jaket _coat_ hitamnya untuk dipasangkan di tubuh Naruto. Sasuke merogoh saku celananya untuk memanggil pelayannya supaya membawakan sebuah mobil.

"Kita pergi" kata Sasuke, menggedong bridal Naruto secara hati-hati. "Sekali lagi kau melukai kekasihku, kubuat kalian patah tulang" ancam tajam Sasuke kepada Hidan, Deidara, Sakon dan Ukon

Mereka berempat hanya terdiam menanggung rasa sakit yang luar biasa sambil memperhatikan Sasuke keluar membawa Naruto

Membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk membuat mobil Sasuke tiba. Supir langsung membukakan pintu untuk majikan yang membawa Naruto dan menukarkan kunci mobil dengan kunci motor sesuai perintah Sasuke

Sasuke membawa Naruto tidak ke rumah, tapi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kondisi Naruto.

Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar di ruangan tunggu. Kejadian ini segera dikabarkan kepada pamannya, Madara Uchiha―pemimpin yang paling tertinggi di Akatsuki― untuk bertindak lebih lanjut terhadap Sakon, Ukon, Deidara dan Hidan.

Tsunade keluar setelah memeriksa Naruto, "Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sasuke langsung

"Anda siapa pasien?" tanya Tsunade

"Saya saudaranya" kata Sasuke berbohong

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya butuh istirahat" kata Tsunade

"Bagaimana dengan luka di anusnya?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memberikan pengobatan, untung saja itu tidak robek. Dia harus tinggal di rumah sakit selama seminggu" kata Tsunade

"Baik, terimakasih banyak" kata Sasuke.

Setelah memberikan salam hormat, Tsunade meninggalkan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Naruto

Mata Naruto sangat sayu, merah dan berair. Kening Naruto dikecup lembut oleh Sasuke. "Akan kuhubungi kedua orangtuamu"

"Jangan!" kata Naruto, reflek menolak, memegang lengan Sasuke

"Kau sakit. Mereka harus‒"

"Mereka akan membawa hal ini ke pengadilan! Kau tau kan, ayahku hakim, ini akan semakin rumit Sasuke. Mereka pasti meminta kita untuk putus" kata Naruto

Apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar. Hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto, sebenarnya tidak terlalu diterima di pihak keluarga masing-masing. Tapi berkat kerja keras mereka berdua, meyakini jika Sasuke mampu menjaga Naruto, membuat pohon kepercayaan di pihak keluarga tumbuh. Sasuke terpaksa membohongi calon mertuanya jika Naruto babak belur karena bertengkar dengan teman satu sekolahannya

Sasuke terpaksa menuruti permintaan Naruto karena tidak mau kehilangan Naruto. Sasuke duduk di kursi, menggenggam tangan Naruto untuk dikecup khusuk olehnya.

"Terimakasih Sasuke..kau telah menolongku" kata Naruto, tersenyum lemah

"Jangan banyak bicara. Tidurlah" kata Sasuke, kembali mengecup kening Naruto lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Naruto

"Jangan pergi..ya?" mohon Naruto

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana" kata Sasuke

Kemudian, Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat

Semenjak saat itu, Sasuke tidak membiarkan Naruto sendiri. Sasuke tidak mengizinkan Naruto untuk pergi tanpa Sasuke. Meskipun semakin lama Naruto semakin risih, tapi Naruto mengerti jika Sasuke tidak mau kejadian mimpi buruk tersebut terulang dua kali. Bagaimana rasa sakit dan terhina, benar-benar nyata bagi Naruto saat itu

Sudah beberapa bulan kemudian, kejadian telah berakhir. Gosip beredar cepat di sekolah jika Naruto memiliki kekasih seorang mafia Akatsuki. Ada sebagian orang yang menerima Naruto, ada juga yang menjauhi Naruto karena takut. Meskipun begitu, bagi Naruto, keberadaan Sasuke di sisinya sudah lebih dari cukup

Waktu Sasuke tinggal satu minggu lagi. Naruto sangat bersedih karena lagi-lagi harus berpisah dengan Sasuke dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Meskipun hanya setahun, tapi tetap saja itu lama.

Di hari sabtu, Sasuke berkunjung ke rumah Naruto untuk main bersama. Kebetulan, kedua orang tua Naruto sedang keluar kota, jadi dalam 3 hari kedepan Naruto akan terus satu atap dengan Sasuke.

Banyak minuman bir yang berjejer di meja kaca depan TV. Sambil minum bir dan memakan cemilan kesukaan masing-masing, mereka berdua menonton film horor bersama. Naruto bolak-balik menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bahu Sasuke karena terlalu takut untuk melihat wajah setan di film tersebut

"Huaaa!" isi loncat kemana-mana ketika sosok wajah seram muncul memenuhi layar kaca. Wajah Naruto dilenyapkan ke paha Sasuke, tidak sadar itu membuat Sasuke memunculkan gairahnya.

"Hey bangun!" kata Sasuke, menggerakan pahanya ke atas sehingga jidat Naruto beradu keras dengan lutut Sasuke

"Hey! Lututmu itu menghantam jidatku!" protes kesal Naruto, mengusap-usap jidatnya yang sakit

"Makanya jangan begitu" kata Sasuke

Naruto berdecih kesal, ngambek.

Sudah jam 10 malam. Mereka berdua mabuk. Naruto jika mabuk berceloteh kemana-mana. "Hey Sasuke, kau tau. Aku ini saaaaaaaaangat beruntung. Aku tidak menyangka kau menyatakan perasaan padaku, padahal kau adalah sahabatku sendiri haha" kata Naruto, suaranya sudah persis seperti orang mabuk berat

Sasuke diam saja. Berusaha mengendalikan dirinya untuk tetap sadar, meskipun sangat sulit untuk di lakukan

"Hey Sasuke. Kau tau, aku terkadang sangat kesal denganmu. Gondok. Bete. Kau selalu melarang ini, melarang itu, padahal kita belum menikah. Tapi, aku sangat paham kenapa kau seperi itu, kau berusaha untuk melindungiku. Iya kan, huh?" kata Naruto, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke

Sasuke tetap diam, mencoba untuk mengontrol dirinya

"Sasuke. Aku saaaaaangat mencintaimu. U-Chi-Ha" kata Naruto, mengeja marga Sasuke

Sasuke melihat menoleh ke suara Naruto. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, mata mereka beratatapan intens. Kedua pandangan mereka saling melihat bibir satu sama lain. Mereka berdua merasakan nafas yang begitu lembut.

Sasuke mungkin sudah nafsu untuk mencium Naruto, jadi Sasuke merebut bibir Naruto dan langsung melumatnya dengan panas. Mengangkat tubuh Naruto untuk duduk di atas paha Sasuke tanpa melepaskan lumatan panas bibir mereka. Suara desahan mereka terdengar semakin memburu dan instens.

Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke, lidah mereka saling bermain panas. Diluar, di dalam, diluar, di dalam lagi. _French Kiss_ yang Sasuke berikan benar-benar memabukan bagi Naruto

Kedua tangan Sasuke mulai tergerak untuk meremas bokong Naruto, Naruto semakin menjadi gairahnya dan mendesah. "Hmm..."

"Naruto.." desah Sasuke, turun ke leher Naruto. Mencium setiap inci, menjilat setiap inci sebelum menghisap dan menggigitnya.

"Aah.." Naruto mendesah lagi. Naruto merasa hawa panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, padahal AC ruang TV Naruto dalam suhu yang dingin.

Kedua tangan Sasuke, masuk ke kaos Naruto, membelai hanya punggung Naruto sebelum mengincar puting kecil Naruto untuk dimainkan oleh jemari nakal Sasuke. Kepala Naruto terus tertarik ke belakang dan mencondongkan dadanya. Leher Naruto masih dihisap panas oleh Sasuke bersamaan dengan jemari Sasuke yang memijit-mijit puting kecil Naruto.

Sasuke sangat risih terhadap baju Naruto, jadi Sasuke melepaskan baju Naruto untuk bisa terus mencium setiap inci tubuh Naruto.

"Sasuke...aah..." desah Naruto, meraba tekuk leher Sasuke kemudian jemarinya menelusuri hela demi helai rambut hitam Sasuke

Sentuhan ajaib Naruto, mampu membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah. Sasuke kembali melumat panas bibir Naruto sambil membawa Naruto ke kamarnya yang memang berada di lantai satu dengan kedua kaki Naruto melingkar di pinggang Sasuke tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

Sampai di kamar, Sasuke tetap mempertahankan ciumannya meskipun menaruh Naruto berada di bawah tubuh Sasuke di atas kasur. Sasuke turun ke leher Naruto, perinci dicium lalu berubah menjadi sebuah hisapan rakus saat bertemu dengan puting kecil Naruto

"Aah...Sasuke..aah..!" Naruto mendesah nikmat, meremas rambut Sasuke, merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa.

Tangan kanan Sasuke memainkan puting kecil Naruto yang menganggur, mulut Sasuke menghisap rakus puting kecil Naruto, tangan kiri Sasuke mengelus lembut kemaluan Naruto yang masih terbungkus celana rumahnya.

Akibat dari ulah Sasuke, puting sebelah kiri Naruto menonjol dan mengeras. Tidak hanya itu, kejantanan Naruto juga sudah mulai mengeras. Sasuke _smirk_ melihat Naruto sangat sensitif terhadap sentuhan.

"Aku akan menghapus jejak mereka Naruto" bisik Sasuke, sebelum menggelitik cuping Naruto

Sasuke menggesek-gesekan juniornya ke junior Naruto, mencium panas bibir Naruto lagi, memainkan kedua puting kecil Naruto lagi. Naruto hanya bisa meremat punggung Sasuke yang masih memakai baju tersebut

Sudah sangat gerah, Sasuke membuka bajunya dengan cepat, membuka celana Naruto dengan cepat dan membuka celananya sendiri dengan cepat. Alhasil, mereka berdua sama-sama telanjang bulat

Tiga jari Sasuke masuk ke dalam anus Naruto secara satu persatu. "Euuhh...!" Naruto mendesah sakit bercampur nikmat. Ketiga jari tersebut bergerak keluar masuk dengan cepat. Tangan kanannya yang bebas, memijit junior Naruto, sesekali mengemut junior Naruto, lalu lidahnya menjilat dan menghisap junior Naruto

Naruto mengerang kencang di tempatnya. "Aaaahh!", meremat seprai kuat-kuat dengan tubuh menggelinjang hebat

Sudah tidak tahan lagi, Sasuke memasukan juniornya ke dalam anus Naruto

"AAH!" Naruto menjerit keras saat perjalanan junior Sasuke masuk

"Naruto.." desah Sasuke, mecium panas Naruto sambil memaju mundurkan pinggangnnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke menompang tubuhnya untuk tidak menindih Naruto.

"AH!AH!AH!AH!AH!" gerakan Sasuke semakin cepat dan menggila hingga membuat Naruto mengerang ketas diantara sakit bercampur kenikmatan.

"Sasuke...aku.. AH!" Naruto tidak bisa menahan lagi untuk meledak.

"Tahan, belum saatnya" kata Sasuke, menggenjot Naruto semakin intens

Bunyi kasur terdengar semakin jelas yang beriringan dengan nada desahan mereka berdua

Tangan Sasuke lalu membalikan tubuh Naruto, menunggingkan pinggul Naruto sebelum Sasuke menyodok-nyodokan lagi juniornya yang berada dalam lubang kenikmatan Naruto

"Naruto...ah..." suara desahan Sasuke terdengar sangat seksi di telinga Naruto.

Setelah 30 menit mereka berganti posisi, Sasuke akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan cairannya dan meledak bagaikan semburan gunung meletus saat Sasuke menarik juniornya keluar. Sasuke membanting tubuhnya di samping Naruto. Mereka berdua terengah-engah kelalahan sekaligus kepanasan.

"Sasuke..." Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke, menaruh kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke mejadikan Naruto bantal dan memeluk pinggang Naruto. Sasuke mencium ubun-ubun Naruto

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto" kata Sasuke

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke" kata Naruto, menutup matanya dan langsung tertidur.

Sasuke pun segera menyusul Naruto ke alam mimpi

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Alright alright alright! Mohon maaf bila gak hot hehe, soalnya saya belum pengalaman buat genre M.**

 **Semoga suka ya readers:D**

 **Reviews?xD**


End file.
